


Running On Empty

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of intense preparations and undercover work the team is finally ready to take down their suspect. Unfortunately, Neal's not exactly up to the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On Empty

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A little bit of Neal!whump for your pleasure :P Leave it to Neal to work his ass off without paying attention to his own well-being :P That was definitely one of those tricky prompts but I think I managed to do it justice \o/
> 
> This fills the _**hypoglycemia/low blood sugar**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rm4m4kv6d3yssji/empty.png?dl=0)  



End file.
